Oil and gas wells are conventionally drilled using a drillstring to create a subterranean borehole. After drilling, the borehole is usually completed by running in a casing/liner string that is typically cemented in place. Additional liner strings may be required to be installed or coupled to the initially installed casing string in order to extend the reach of the completed borehole. This is conventionally achieved using liner hangers to couple additional liner strings to the lower end of the existing casing or liner string in the borehole. The liner hangers typically use mechanically or hydraulically set slips to bite into the existing casing. Furthermore, a packer is usually also used to provide a fluid tight seal at the location of the liner hanger to prevent fluid, in particular, gas ingress.